The Reefside Diaries
by creativityabounds
Summary: A crossover with Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Lana leaves Smallville and settles in Reefside, trying to find her way back from the darkness she finds herself in.
1. Month 1

**Title:** The Reefside Diaries  
**Rating:** G (rating may change in later chapters)  
**Fandom:**Smallville/Dino Thunder  
**Claim:**Smallville (General Series)  
**Pairings:** some Clark/Lana, mentions of Lex/Lana and hints at future Tommy/Lana  
**Warnings: **Spoilers through Blue (Smallville) and the Dino Thunder series in general.  
**Disclaimer/Claimer:** I don't own Smallville or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. If I did, I would be so freakin' rich.  
**Prompt: **Mission Insane Challenge -Crossovers table: 06 Power Rangers Dino Thunder  
**Summary:**Lana leaves Smallville again and soon relocates to Reefside, California. This is her diary.

**Day 1**

_Clark,_

_I don't know how long you've been gone, but I'm gone. I don't think I should be in Smallville right now. We both know I have some issues to work on and as much as I want to stay with you, I think it would be better for the both of us if I were somewhere else. I don't know when I'll be back, or if I'll be back. Please don't come looking for me. I need to do this Clark, or I'll never be the woman I want to be. What I want for you is for you to be happy and to use your gifts to help people. Be the hero Chloe and I know you are._

_Goodbye, Clark._

_Love always,_

_Lana_

I left Clark today. It's funny to write it, because he isn't even there right now. He's searching for Kara. I hope he finds her, but not yet. I want to be long gone by the time he gets back. I'm the last thing he needs, and in a way he's the last thing I need. Every time I look at him, it's like I remember everything Lex has done. I know I need to let go, but I don't think I can do it with Clark. I need to do this on my own.

**Day 4**

It's been a few days now and no sign of Clark. If he found Kara, I hope he's not looking for me. I hope we can be together again someday, but for now he needs to let me go. We need to let each other go. It hurts to know I might never see him again, but I have to leave.

I found a good amount of land in California, a place called Reefside. I think it's perfect. It's close to the beach, but not close enough to be very developed. It's almost like a sea-side Smallville. I hope they'll have a place I can ride.

**Day 6**

I'm on my way to Reefside. I thought I'd drive instead of fly, just in case Clark has been looking for me at the airport. I wonder what he's doing right now.

I hope I can do this. It's really hard not to turn back, but I need to do this.

**Day 7**

I called him today. He didn't answer. I don't know if I should be glad, disappointed or worried. He normally answers right away. I almost called Chloe to ask if she's heard from him. I hope nothing happened to him.

**Day 9**

Reefside is bigger than I expected, but I would still compare it more to Smallville than Metropolis. It's going to take some getting used to, but I think I'm going to like it here. The house on my new property reminds me of Aunt Nell's old place. I think I'll call her tomorrow to let her know I'm okay.

**Day 10**

I miss Clark.

**Day 12**

I found out I have a neighbor. I don't know much about him, only that he teaches science at a local high school. I wonder why he would live out here all by himself. He must be one of those grumpy old men who love to give detention. I don't think he's a neighbor I want to know.

**Day 14**

I was wrong about my neighbor. He's not very old at all. I've only seen him at a distance, but he might be the hottest guy I've ever seen. So why is he living alone in the middle of nowhere? I have to find out more about him.

**Day 16**

_Hayley: Lana Lang?_

_Lana: Who are you? How do you know my name?_

_Hayley: I'm Hayley, the owner of Cyberspace, and I like to know a little about my customers. So you just moved here?_

_Lana: ...nods From Smallville, Kansas._

_Hayley: Smallville?_

_Lana: It's about three hours from Metropolis._

_Hayley: Why would a girl like you live in a place called Smallville?_

_Lana: A girl like me?_

_Hayley: Word is you're a millionaire._

_Lana: I hate to burst your bubble, but everything I have came from my ex-husband._

_Hayley: So you were married to a millionaire._

_Lana: I don't want to talk about it. I came here to get away from him._

_Hayley: I understand. So what can I get you?_

I stumbled onto the Reefside equivalent to the Talon, Cyberspace Cafe. It's owned by a woman named Hayley Ziktor, who apparently already knows me, though I'm not sure how. It seems like it's a pretty popular place for students here. I might try to get a job there.

I passed my hot neighbor when I left. I think he and Hayley are friends. I'll have to ask her about him.

**Day 20**

I finally found a place to ride. I guess most people here prefer surfing. I still haven't asked Hayley about my neighbor. I guess I'm hoping she'll bring it up.

**Day 23**

_Hayley: Aren't you going to answer your phone?_

_Lana: No, I can't. I should change my number._

_Hayley: Who is it? The millionaire ex?_

_Lana: shakes head A close friend of mine...or she used to be._

_Hayley: Used to be?_

_Lana: ...I have some issues I'm trying to work out...and I don't know that talking to her would be a good idea right now._

_Tommy: Hey._

_Hayley: Hey, Tommy. I was just talking with your new neighbor. Have you met?_

_Tommy: ...no, we haven't._

Clark called me today. I thought it was Chloe until I listened to the voicemail. He lost his phone. He wants me to come back. It's not surprising, but I shouldn't. I have to change my number before he leaves me another message.

Hayley introduced me to my hot neighbor. Dr. Tommy Oliver. He looks even better up close, especially when he smiles. We didn't talk very long, but I like him already. The students really seem to like him. I think the girl who plays at Cyberspace has a crush on him. Not that I could blame her.

**Day 26**

I changed my number. No more calls from Clark. I should probably delete his number, too.

I've been spending a lot of my time at Cyberspace. Kira's music is starting to grow on me. I was wrong about her. She has a crush on the guy who took my job opportunity. I think his name is Trent. Tommy comes to watch her play. He seems to have a special relationship with her and her friends Conner and Ethan. It's strange, but I guess it's explainable. They're all in his class and they hang out at his friend's cafe. I guess I'm still used to all the weird things that happen in Smallville. I definitely want to get to know Tommy better.


	2. Month 2a

**Title:** The Reefside Diaries  
**Rating:** G (rating may change in later chapters)  
**Fandom:** Smallville/Dino Thunder  
**Claim:** Smallville (General Series)  
**Pairings:** mentions of Clark/Lana and Lex/Lana and hints at future Tommy/Lana  
**Warnings:** Slight spoilers through Gemini (Smallville) and the Dino Thunder series in general.  
**Disclaimer/Claimer:** I don't own Smallville or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. If I did, I would be so freakin' rich.  
**Summary:** Lana leaves Smallville again and soon relocates to Reefside, California. This is her diary.

This is written for the Mission Insane Challenge Crossover table on Livejournal.

* * *

**  
Day 1**

_Chloe: How could you do this to him?_

_Lana: Let me explain._

_Chloe: Lana, you wrote him a 'Dear John' letter. He's doing a good job of hiding his pain, but I'm sure he's sitting in the barn moping right now._

_Lana: I had to do it this way. If I had waited for him to come home I wouldn't have had the strength to leave. slight pause We both know I'm not good for him right now._

_Chloe: ... sigh_

_Lana: You know I need this, Chloe._

_Chloe: What you need is some professional help._

_Lana: I'm not crazy._

_Chloe: I didn't say you were. Look, if you won't see someone, at least start a journal._

_Lana: I have._

_Chloe: I'm not talking recording daily events. You need to get up close and personal with yourself; otherwise nothing is going to change. Whoever said time heals everything obviously needed to get out more._

I called Chloe today. She wasn't very happy with me, but I can't blame her. Writing that letter was cowardly, but it was the only way I would be able to leave. I hope she understands. I hope Clark understands. She promised me she wouldn't give him my number. I hope she doesn't put it in her phone.

**Day 2**

It seems like I can't get away from the strange and unusual. Instead of the meteor-infected who have gone off the deep end, there are monsters. It's hard to believe, even coming from Smallville, but I've seen them on the news. Then there are people in multi-colored spandex called Power Rangers that fight them. No one knows who they are or where they came from. I hope one day Clark will wear some kind of suit so he can be out in the open and help more people.

I'm starting to get to know the people around here; maybe I should start writing about them. It turns out Hayley graduated from MIT and opened Cyberspace because she was tired of working for big corporations, and I'm pretty sure these kids have something to do with it. From what I've been told, she's helped everyone who's ever stepped foot in the place. I guess that includes me. She offered to go shopping with me. She's the first person here I've really connected with.

I've been trying to get to know Tommy better, but it seems like he's always busy with something. If he's not teaching, he's spending time here with his students or locked up in his house. I can't put my finger on it, but something about him reminds me of Clark. Maybe it's just that I miss him so much. What could a high school science teacher have in common with Clark, other than living in the middle of nowhere?

**Day 5**

_Lana: When you said you wanted to go shopping, I didn't know you meant a whole new wardrobe._

_Hayley: Well you need one. No offense, but you always look like you're going to a funeral._

_Lana: laughs softly Tommy wears a lot of black, too._

_Hayley: Yeah, but it suits him better. Look, just think of it as a way to break away from your old life._

_Lana: Okay, but only if you stop shoving pink on me. I don't think I've worn pink since high school._

_Hayley: Colors have a big effect on your emotions. Pink is the color of openness and compassion. I think it's perfect for you right now. Besides...Tommy has a thing for pink._

My closet is full of pink again, thanks to Hayley. There are other colors, but mostly pink. I don't know why, but she's starting to remind me of Chloe. And Tommy is reminding me of Clark more and more as the days go by. Is this coincidence? Me missing home? Or maybe I just tend to gravitate toward the same types of people. The question is, who's the Lex Luthor of Reefside?

I shouldn't be thinking about him. I left Smallville to get away all this. No one I know here is trying to hide any secrets from me. Any evil out there will be taken care of by the Power Rangers. I just need to try to live a normal life and find a purpose here. History will not repeat itself.

**Day 7**

_Tommy: Hey._

_Lana: looks up from book Hey._

_Tommy: You don't have trees on your land?_

_Lana: stands I was waiting on you, actually._

_Tommy: You could have just come inside. It's not like there's a reason to lock my door out here._

_Lana: I didn't want to be rude._

_Tommy: You're my neighbor. It wouldn't have been rude to walk in and call my name. Come to borrow a cup of sugar?_

_Lana: laughs softly No, not exactly._

_Tommy: looks down at the book_

_Lana: hides the cover_

_Tommy: Dr. Phil?_

_Lana: ...yeah. You could say I've got a lot of inner demons to deal with._

_Tommy: I think all of us do._

_Lana: I wouldn't think you would._

_Tommy: laughs You don't know me very well. Whatever help you're looking for, it's not going to come from a book._

_Lana: This coming from a science teacher?_

_Tommy: smiles Find a few supportive friends who won't give up on you. The rest is up to you._

_Lana: looks wistful_

_Tommy: ...you miss him, don't you? The guy you left?_

_Lana: ... nod Clark...he's one of those people who never give up on anyone...even the ones who betray him..._

_Tommy: I don't know why you'd leave a guy like that...but Hayley and I are here for you if you need to talk._

I had a long talk with Tommy today about inner darkness. He told me about how he wasn't the best person when he was a teenager, but there were a group of people who really cared about him and it totally changed his life. He even fell madly in love with one of them, a girl named Kim. There were times I thought he's still in love with her, but he insists he's not. Not that it would matter. She married his friend Jason.

He thinks I should call Clark every once in a while. I told him it was complicated, but he insisted I shouldn't let a friend like that go. I understand why he's telling me to, but there are things he doesn't know. I wish I could explain everything to him, but I can't give away Clark's secret, even if Tommy has no idea who he is.

Maybe I'll call Clark eventually...but not now. I'm not ready.

**Day 13**

_Hayley: So has he kissed you yet?_

_Lana: laughs What?_

_Hayley: Well you've been spending a lot of time together. I thought it was worth asking._

_Lana: sips her drink_

_Hayley: Has he?_

_Lana: No! Why would you think that?_

_Hayley: I've known Tommy for a long time._

Hayley has lost her mind. She thinks Tommy is interested in me. I guess it could be possible, but he's at least a decade older than me. The age gap wasn't such a big problem with Lex, but this is a much bigger gap.

Then again…

No, I can't. Chloe said not to get into another relationship. So…maybe I should try not to spend so much time with him. That shouldn't be so hard…right?


End file.
